Dash, The Chosen Trainer
by PokeMaster93
Summary: Dash is a big fan of Pokemon. Kids at school make fun of him about it but he doesn't care. But strange things begin to happen after he gets the new game SoulSilver. The characters actually start to talk to him and the Pokemon begin to come to life!
1. Errands and Gems

**I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES OR POKEMON! THE INCREDIBLES FRANCHISE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS AND CREATED BY BRAD BIRD. POKEMON FRANCHISE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO NINTENDO AND THE POKEMON COMAPANY AND WAS CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI.**

CRASH!!! Sounded as the wall of the Metroville Natural History Museum blew open. Then out came a huge drilling hole and then one of the most sinister villains of Metroville, the Underminer. The Underminer came out of his drilling tank and laughed maniacally.

"Finally, I've got the Four Gems of Pharaoh Kumaha!" exclaimed the Underminer. "It took me years to get my hands on these! Legend has it if you gather these gems at the Pharaoh' s Sacred Pyramid, you will be able to control the earth, seas, skies, and space. Would've thought I the Underminer, the greatest jewel digger and thief of all time, would grasp these gems on my own. Now no one will stop me no one!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Suddenly a long arm covered in red and wearing black gloves punched the Underminer as he dropped the gems. When the gems dropped a speeding blur grabbed them.

"NOOOO!" yelled the Underminer. "My precious gems, where are they?"

"Looking for these?" said the voice of a young boy.

The Underminer looked up and saw the most loved and known family of Supers of Metroville, The Incredibles. There was the dad, Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) Elastigirl (Helen Parr), Ms. Invisible (Violet Parr), and Speedster (Dash Parr). Speedster was holding the gems. **(A/N: While the Incredibles are in their Super Suits, I call them by their super hero names, and while their normal, I'll call them by their regular names). **

"Sorry Underminer, but the game's up!" said Mr. Incredible.

The Underminer got furious. "Get them!" commanded the Underminer. Suddenly robotic four-foot mole henchmen came drilling out from underground with their drill hands. There were about at least ten of them.

"Incredibles, let's go!" commanded Mr. Incredible. **(A/N: This is Mr. Incredible's start command. Every leader of a super hero team has a start command. Robin has "Titans, go!" and Optimus Prime has "Autobots, rollout!". So this is Mr. Incredible's).**

Speedster went and hid the gems inside the Incredimobile (The Incredibles' car).After that he went to kicks some mechanic butt. Elastigirl used her super stretch powers to constrict the machines and then after they were trapped she slammed them on the ground, breaking them into pieces. Some of the robots went after Ms. Invisible. As they were using their drilling arms to try to attack her, Ms. Invisible used her force field to block their attacks, then after released the energy from her force field and used a forceful push to push the robots against the building walls and break them.

Breaking and beating up the robots was no difficult tasks for Mr. Incredible as you all already know. Speedster then faced a couple of the machines. He ran around them in a circle, which confused the robots and messed up their mechanic vision, therefore causing them to explode.

"Piece of cake", said Speedster as he stopped running.

The Underminer got scared and went back into his drilling tank.

"This isn't over Incredibles, I will get those jewels, if it's the last thing I do!" yelled the Underminer as he used his drilling machine to dig underground.

"He got away", growled Mr. Incredible.

"Don't worry honey, at least we got the gems back, and hey, when he comes back we'll be ready", said Elastigirl.

"Yeah Dad, let him go back to his bunny hole, and then when he pops right back up, we'll totally own him", said Ms. Invisible.

"Yeah, I guess you two are right", said Mr. Incredible reluctantly. "Anyway, isn't it Luigi's Pasta night tonight, cause I'm hungry for some good ol' lasagna!"

"Yeah, you're right", said Elastigirl. "C'mon let's go home and pick up Jack-Jack, he's probably missing his mommy".

"Boy, am I starved", said Ms. Invisible.

Mr. Incredible first returned the gems to the museum and the exhibitors at the museum thanked the Incredibles for saving their gems. Mr. Incredible then opened the locks on the Incredimobile as the family was getting in the car. But Dash was still outside.

"Dash, c'mon, aren't you hungry?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"C'mon turtle crud, we haven't got all day!" complained Ms. Invisible. "And here I thought you were suppose to have super speed".

"Um, you see I have some errands to run", said Speedster.

"Really, what kind of errands?" asked Elastigirl.

"Well since I was pulled out of school early because of this, I have to go pick up my homework", said Speedster.

"Dash, today, was an early release day, and as soon as you got out of school we called you about the trouble", said Helen. "Also, today is Friday, so I doubt that a fifth grader in elementary school would get weekend homework. Now Dash, don't lie to me tell me what's going on".

"Fine, you see the new Pokemon game _SoulSilver_ comes out for the Nintendo DS today and I want head down to Al's Toy Barn and get it", said Dash. **(A/N: Yes I put Al's Toy Barn in there from Toy Story, since this is sort of like a Pixar universe. Al's Toy Barn is part of Toy Story and I do not own Toy Story, it belongs to Pixar Animation Studios). **"I reserved it and everything".

"Pokemon?" questioned Ms. Invisible. "You still play those games? Those are for five year olds!"

"Are not!" yelled Speedster.

"Are too!" yelled Ms. Invisible.

"Are not!" yelled Speedster.

"Are too!" yelled Ms. Invisible.

"Are not!!" yelled Speedster.

"Are too!!" yelled Ms. Invisible.

"Enough!!!" screamed Elastigirl. The kids stopped bickering. "Thank you, now Dash you can go".

"Yes!" said Speedster.

"But meet as Luigi's by 6:00 pm, you hear me?" said Mr. Incredible.

"Yeah, I know", said Speedster.

"Good", said Mr. Incredible. Mr. Incredible started the Incredimobile and headed towards home as Dash sped his way to Al's Toy Barn to get _Pokemon SoulSilver_.

**Please R&R.**


	2. Getting SoulSilver

I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES OR POKEMON! THE INCREDIBLES FRANCHISE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS AND CREATED BY BRAD BIRD. POKEMON FRANCHISE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO NINTENDO AND THE POKEMON COMAPANY AND WAS CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Dash sped his way towards Al's Toy Barn and was thinking all about his new _Pokemon Soulsilver _that he is about to get. Dash was a huge fan of Pokemon. He got his first Pokemon game when he was six, it was _Pokemon Emerald _for the Game Boy Advance. **(Dash is 10 years old still, but let's just pretend it's 2010, and the events of the movie took place just a couple of months ago. So that means he was born in 2000, and if we do the math, he was six in 2006). **Ever since then he was a huge Pokemon fanatic. He started watching the anime, playing the trading card game, and reading the magna. He also started collecting the way earlier Pokemon games that were on the Game Boy such as Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal and bought them off on eBay along with a Game Boy Color. He also has all the original Game Boy Advance games and Nintendo DS games such as Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

Most of the kids teased him at school when he brought his Nintendo DS to play Pokemon. They would say "Look at Dash, playing his little 'Pokemon'" or "You're seriously too old for that Parr!" but he didn't care. They were fun games and it was a cool franchise, so he didn't pay much attention to those kids.

'I already know for a fact that I'm going to start off with Totodile!' thought Dash. Totodile was his favorite Johto starter because it looked like a crocodile, which Dash thought was cool. But his most favorite of all Pokemon was Charizard. He liked Charizard ever since the main character in the anime, Ash Ketchum, got his. He was sort of like a flying lizard or dragon that breathes fire. Dash thought that was pretty awesome, and he even bred a Charmander in his _Diamond _version that was born with cool moves, so Dash decided to trade it into _Soulsilver _when he gets it.

Dash finally got to Al's Toy Barn in less than a minute. He decided to go in the store with his Super Suit. That way the employees would treat him with great respect. To them Speedster was like their number one customer. Regular Dash was just a troublemaker who was often kicked out of the store and was on probation from the store a couple of times. Dash already had his Nintendo DS with him so he can start playing _SoulSilver _when he gets home and while he's at Luigi's with his family. When Dash got in, the employees greeted him.

"Speedster!" the cashiers greeted Speedster joyfully.

"Hey guys!" greeted Speedster. If it was just plain Dash, the employees would say "Oh no, not him again".

"Hey little dude, I saw your fight with the Underminer on the news this afternoon, you were awesome!" said one of the cashiers.

"Thanks, hey you got my _SoulSilver_?" asked Speedster.

"Sure do little dude", said the cashier. The cashier then opened a cupboard filled with reserved _Pokemon HeartGold _and _SoulSilvers _that was below the cash register. The cashier took out a _SoulSilver _and handed it to Speedster. "Here you go dude, just pay up the thirty-five dollars".

Dash took out his wallet and took out $40 dollars he saved up with allowance for mowing the lawn and waxing the Incredimobile. Dash then payed the $40 received his new game and got $5 change back.

"Thanks", said Speedster.

"No problemo dude, have an awesome day man", said the cashier.

Dash couldn't believe it he finally got _SoulSilver_. The best thing is the game also came with a Pokewalker, which was a device you used to transfer your Pokemon into the device, and when you walk with it, it counts how many steps you took, which helps you to level up your Pokemon. Dash laughed to himself about what a great use his Poewalker would make.

"Watch me level up my Pokemon like crazy with this", Dash said to himself. He then ran home to meet up with his family.

**Please R&R.**


	3. Your World, Trainer!

I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES OR POKEMON! THE INCREDIBLES FRANCHISE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS AND CREATED BY BRAD BIRD. POKEMON FRANCHISE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO NINTENDO AND THE POKEMON COMAPANY AND WAS CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI.

That night at dinner at Luigi's Pasta, the Parr family was having a great time. Everybody enjoyed the food, but they were suspicious about Dash. He barely touched his food and all he was doing was playing his new _Pokemon SoulSilver _game.

"Dash, would you put that thing down and eat your food!" scolded Helen.

"Wait Mom, I'm almost finished beating Falkner, the first Gym Leader", said Dash.

"Falkner?" questioned Helen. "Does he expect me to know who Falkner is?"

"Seriously, you would rather play that junk than eat some good spaghetti?" questioned Violet.

"In fact Vi, yes, I would rather play this than eat spaghetti, thanks for asking!" said Dash.

"Dash, listen to your mother and eat your food!" yelled Bob.

"Yes sir", whined Dash. Dash did take a bite of his spaghetti once in a while but at the same time was still playing his game.

"Seriously, what are we going to do with this kid?" Helen asked Bob.

Later that night the Parr family went home. Everybody went to bed, well everybody but Dash by the way. Dash stayed up all night playing his game. He was already at the part when he has to save the Slowpoke Pokemon at Slowpoke Well from Team Rocket. When he finished fighting Rocket Executive Proton in the game, Proton said the usual stuff after he was defeated but then he said something unexpected.

"We will soon rule 'your world, Trainer'", said Proton. After that a small cutscene showed of Proton glaring mercilessly at the player as threatening music played in the background.

"Um, okay" said Dash like something strange just happened. Dash thought this was weird because he did see gameplays on YouTube before the game ever came out. Dash even saw the people playing the first fight with Proton so, he would know what strategy he would use against him. But Dash never saw that cutscene before! And the weird thing was that it looked like Proton was glaring at Dash himself. "I think I need some rest".

Dash finally put his game down and went to sleep.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
